Doc Macaw
Personality 1. Don't even kind yourself; Doc Macaw isn't a real doctor. He may say that he's a doctor, but in reality, he's just a dirty, dirty liar, and a compulsive one at that. He doesn't really try to deceive people, and he's usually sarcastic about it, but he rarely takes anything back. If he ever admits that he's no doctor, well, things are about to heat up real quick. 2. If he doesn't think he's being watched, Macaw may hum softly. He doesn't hum any particular tune, but rather a low-pitched, monotone buzz. If he realizes that he's being watched, he become self-conscious about it and cease. 3. Macaw doesn't really laugh. The most you'll hear out of him is a chortle, even when he's at his happiest. If you ask why, he'll just shrug and evade the question. 1. Taiko is a Tengu, and one of Doc Macaw's childhood friends. She was a bright student, being apprenticed to an apothecary, and had a cheerful laugh that never seemed quite right for a Tengu. Macaw had a crush on her in his teenage years, and had a brief romantic relationship with her. This relationship and their friendship, however, was interrupted by the discovery of the mysterious key. Macaw has not seen Taiko since they parted ways, but he will occasionally travel from apothecary to apothecary, listening for her laugh to try to find her. He hasn't been successful yet. 2. Jacque Chelder is a cold and calculating Aasimar businessman, and one of Macaw's primary clients. Usually, his jobs consist being around to look tough or to guard one of Cheldar's wharehouses. Chelder is one of the few who are well aware of Macaw's inexperience, and although he has no particular animosity against Macaw, he would have no issue using this information against him. 2. Harroc is a Half-Orc, and another of Macaw's childhood friends. Harroc tended to hang out with Taiko and Macaw as opposed to other children, being seen by some as a pariah in his own community, and the trio became fast friends . Harroc may seem dumb, he in reality he's pretty clever and quick on the draw, as well as possessing an Orc's famous strength. Harroc has never forgiven Macaw for the key incident, claiming he got the raw end of the deal. Since the split-up, Macaw and Harroc have had several encounters, one of which that ended with Harroc's left ear shoot off, another that left Macaw's beak twisted and fractured. Macaw does his best to avoid Harroc, although he knows that Harroc is still looking for him. Still, Macaw would love to get another peak at that oilcloth, just to jog his memory about the "White-Noise Box." History Background Elements 1. Doc Macaw, despite what his moniker suggests, looks like your run-of-the mill, raven-feathered Tengu at the first glance. By the second glance, you're already dead. More seriously, one may notice that his beak has been twisted into what seems like a permanent smirk. The good doctor wears a usually wears a wide-brim straw hat and a multicolored, stripped tunic. While he takes good care of the tunic, he goes through hats at a startling pace, using them for shooting games or as a momentary distraction. 2. Doc Macaw was born in Sigil, and has never had a real chance to leave the Outlands. He boasts having worked as a hired gun for dozens of customers, although he insists that his actions have only served to punish the wicked and serve the good. 3. Doc Macaw does his best to maintain two distinct personas. In public, he portrays himself as the archetypical adventurer, acting laid-back in times of stress and spouting generic but heroic sounding one-liners. In private, he takes off the hat and is much more tense; he chatters and paces about nervously. If he feels confronted in a private conversation, he'll fall back into his public mask. 4. Beneath his tunic, Doc Macaw wears a key tied to a necklace around his neck. The key, when examined, looks like an ordinary strongbox key, but off somehow, like it's not entirely real, and if you press your ear against it, you might hear a faint hum. If you ask any questions about it, or try to examine it, the Doc will palm it, mumble something incomprehensible, and try to change the subject. 5. Doc Macaw will never give you his real name. He claims not to have another name aside from Macaw. Goals 1. Doc Macaw would love to reconnect and reconcile with his childhood friends, Harroc and Taiko. He hasn't seen them in more than a decade. They were the only people that Doc Macaw felt he could confide with. Since parting with them, he has felt isolated and unable to emotionally connect with others. His gunslinger persona is primarily a coping mechanism for this loneliness, as it allows him to interact with others without really engaging them on a personal level. 2. Doc Macaw really wants to find the "White-Noise Box." He can't remember what it looked like in the drawing, but he still dreams of it regularly; occasionally, he'll simply hear the name whispered over and over until he bolts awake. He's largely given up however. None of his research has come up with anything useful, but he still hopes to one day resolve the mystery. 3. As for my personal goals for Doc Macaw, I'd like to try to deconstruct the archetype of the "man-with-no-name." He's a nameless gunslinger, but that's not a life he chose for himself. He's lost all that he holds dear, his friends, his family, his memory, and has consigned himself to the life of a gun. His deepest desire is to give up the persona, but he cannot, as he has no other real identity. I also want Doc Macaw to confront his past and to discover his identity, although he may not like what he'll find. Secrets 1. In his youth, when exploring a Sigil sewer, Doc Macaw and his friends Harroc and Taiko stumbled upon a key wrapped in oilcloth. The oilcloth depicted a strange device, which it described as the "White-Noise Box." While Taiko was wary of the key and the image, Doc Macaw and Harroc quickly became obsessed with it. For days they quarreled over it, pilfering the objects from on another until there fighting drew blood. Finally, Taiko intervened to stop her friends from hurting each other anymore, coming up with a compromise. Macaw would take the key, and Harroc the design. Still jealous of each other, Macaw and Harroc refused to see each other, and Taiko left both of them. Since then, Doc Macaw has never let the key out of his sight. 2. When Doc Macaw says he has no other name, he's actually telling the truth. The key he has obsessed over all these years has stolen bits and pieces of his memory over time. These memories tend to be ones associated with significant emotion. For example, he no longer remembers his mother's name or face, and while he remembers Taiko's name, he forgets both her face and the sound of her voice, although he could recognize her laugh in an instant. In a way, Doc Macaw's compulsive lying is simple a way of dealing with his broken memory: he creates information to fill in the holes, regardless of the actual facts. Unfortunately, he has failed to realize the key's impact on him, and although he occasionally has the suspicion that something isn't right, he has not recognized his memory loss. 3. Doc Macaw may claim to having gone on dozens of adventures, but in reality he's only had sporadic work, much of which has been guarding warehouses. He uses the fact that it is difficult for an untrained observer to correctly guess a Tengu's age in order to conceal his youth and inexperience. Macaw is itching for a chance to gain some real experience and perhaps journey to other planes. Category:Tengu Category:Gunslingers